


【年】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 每一名坚强的战士都是一个柔软的小朋友，只要他找到自己的铠甲。
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【年】

窗外的烟花随着车内广播倒数的声音砰然炸开，碎成无数细小火星散落在天空。Lay同一起返回酒店的工作人员道别，转而推开沉重的房门。  
大年三十，阖家团圆的日子，对于一对工作属性特殊的恋人来说，却是最不可能团聚的时刻。玄关处的灯暗着，只有客厅的光感受到人体温度自动亮起来，鹅黄地笼罩起一小片区域。Lay靠在门后抽完手里剩下的半截烟，才起身向屋里走去。  
十一点半。  
之前跟他打电话，说是节目安排在晚会开始的时候，这会想来已经表演完了，坐在台下当观众呢。Lay把烟头扔进烟灰缸，随手抽了一片湿巾将手指擦拭干净。张艺兴不喜欢烟味，而尼古丁却能在高压的工作环境下给人带来片刻的安定，是以Lay才养成了抽烟后清洁漱口的习惯。  
若是现在打开电视，或许还能看到他的大明星在圆桌边傻乎乎拍手憨笑的画面。  
想到这，Lay的嘴角扬起一个不易察觉的弧度，他在心里飞快地计算着时间，最多再有一个小时，那首千家万户都再熟悉不过的歌曲便会响彻大地，到那会，他就能跟他通一个电话。  
“谁？”Lay的声音还未落下就被立柜边的一道黑影按住，刚被点亮的手机啪的一声掉在地上，被紧接而来的凌乱步伐踢到一边。  
“嗯……”脸颊相碰让黑影发出一声闷哼，是新鲜的橡木气味，麦芽和果香被细细烘烤在木质气息中，带着温和甜美的热度。Lay辨认出这位无礼的袭击者，身体从本能的戒备状态中柔软下来，任凭黑影抓着领带将自己拖拽到墙壁前。  
舌尖总是思念的使者，但眼下这位使者显然有些心急，只笨拙地在爱人唇峰吮了两下便焦急地探进去。Lay单手揽着怀里的腰，被张艺兴毛躁的动作逗得发笑，只得顺着他的心意，半弯着腿靠在墙边，纵容这头小兽骑在自己腿上撒野。  
从少年时期就赴异国封闭训练的小朋友面对情感向来都是有些迟钝的，直到遇见了某个人，才在热烈的爱中缓慢融化，变得舒缓温吞起来。却是十分乖巧的，两人相处的时间大多安静，一个人办公，另一个人就靠在他脚边动次打次。偶尔在音乐中入神，掰过脸来也会懵懵懂懂地被亲，直到快要喘不过气来才会软软推一推对方的胸膛，等那人肆虐欺负够了，才会被放开。只有被弄得狠了，才会掉两颗眼泪，一个人闷闷的好久不肯说话。  
可眼前这样主动，甚至有些急躁的张艺兴，却是从来没有过的。  
紧密的身体接触是舒缓思念最好的解药，起初撕咬和磕碰的激情很快褪去，张艺兴双手从Lay脸旁滑落下来，绵绵地挂在人肩膀上，清亮的水声从唇舌交缠处倾泻出来，回荡在空荡的房间里。  
“怎么了？”察觉到张艺兴的神情有异，Lay破天荒主动从亲吻中退出来，搂着怀里的身体，温热的手掌覆在纤瘦的脊背上，一下一下给人顺气，张艺兴就势将整张脸埋进Lay颈窝当中，只发出几声细微的轻哼。  
就像是摔跤后得了家长关怀的小朋友，懂事得有些过分，关切越多，越是咬着牙不肯吭声，只是一再地将自己塞进那人的怀抱中，企图用熟悉的体温麻痹自己。  
“嗯？”脖颈被舌头舔过的细腻触感让Lay有些意外，手中顺气的动作随即一滞，接着便将人捉了起来。  
“想要了？”  
“嗯……”猝不及防被抓起来的小兽舌头都还没来得及收回去，露了个圆润的尖尖在唇间，听到了Lay的声音只是下意识的点头。  
太想他了。  
他有些自责地想。从前一个人的时候，也没觉得年节的日子有这么难熬，他年年都在晚会上表演，结束后乖乖坐在台下当他的吉祥物，前辈们的作品都很棒，偶尔他还会笑得情难自抑，小海豹一样跟大家一起拍手。可今年不知为什么，排练的间隙要和人聊聊微信，晚上回去也要拨一个电话，还在视频中被弄了几次。就像一个贪心的娃娃，只要尝过一点点糖果的甜，就控制不住地想要再多一点。没有跟他打招呼，也没有听自己的助理安排，就这么一个人冒冒失失地跑过来。  
“没……”他慌忙改了口，后半句却被生硬地止住。身上的衣服还是刚刚登台的那套，宽松的长裤只有系带，不知道什么时候已经被Lay解开。许久未见，只是被宽大手掌这样包裹起来，他就抑制不住地硬了。  
“这么想我？”Lay揶揄地在手心里挤了挤，手中的温度果然又升高几分，甚至已经顺着血液烧到了脸颊耳尖，张艺兴有些难奈地在Lay身上蹭蹭，鼻腔里发出一声细微的嗯。  
“还要不要亲亲？”Lay仍旧靠在墙上，手指在衣物遮蔽下灵巧地套弄，张艺兴通红着脸上前搂紧了人的胳膊，乖乖伸出舌头凑近。  
微微发凉的舌尖很快被吸进去，接吻是Lay教给他的，起初他还以为只要像电视剧那样嘴唇碰嘴唇，轻轻印一下就好了，直到Lay蛮横无理地撬开他的齿关，他才惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
“眼睛闭上，嘴张开，”他意外地不反感这样原始的体液交换，而是懵懵地听从Lay的指示，并一发不可收拾地沉溺其中。在这件事情上，Lay如同一名狡黠的猎人，总是不声不响地在某个地方设下陷阱，等着他的小兽自己靠近。张艺兴总拿不准是该先凑上去还是先伸舌头，也不好意思问，每次听到Lay叫他，就只会乖乖靠过去，软软地吐着舌尖，有些时候Lay会故意停下来看他，他就慌乱地缩回去，像条还没到春天就意外苏醒爬出洞穴的小蛇。  
亲吻过程中轻微的缺氧会让人产生类似于醉酒一般的愉悦感，Lay并未施力太多，便将两人位置调换过来。鹅黄的外套哗啦掉在地上，Lay另一只手轻车熟路的向上探去，他的大明星和小奶猫一样，顺着脊柱抚摸上去便会舒服得打一个激灵。  
可是今天的触感却有些不同。  
“怎么回事？”Lay摸到张艺兴外套里的白色T恤，应该是用剪刀整齐地修剪过，在背后只有X型交点处连接着布料，甚至不需要用力，可能只是一个稍微大些的动作，就能让这件T恤崩开。工作间隙他在微博上刷到了张艺兴在晚会上的造型，里面的内搭是柔软整齐的棉质，镜头和灯光下将他整个人都衬得十分乖巧，却没想到视线所不及的地方是这样一番光景？  
“是……来了之后弄的。”即便是张艺兴自己的准备，被发现之后也还是羞赧不已，“之前……你说看我在舞台上撕衣服，你不高兴……给你，给你也撕一次……”  
一道电流从虚空而来，精准地劈向了Lay的心脏。  
怎么会这么乖巧？明明是光芒万丈的大明星，还是会把自己都记不得的哪天下午一句无意的玩笑放在心上，虽然害羞，还是自己拿着剪刀修剪衣服。他是在哪里等着自己？卧室，客厅，还是浴室？  
整齐的衣服被一一褪下，Lay低头看着张艺兴光溜溜的大腿，和被内裤紧密包裹起来圆圆的臀部。  
那会张艺兴新接了代言，来找他的时候带了个巨大的袋子，里面装的全是他这个品牌的内裤，Lay还没来得及问他，就看见他红着脸把袋子推到他面前。  
“给你。”  
“这什么？”  
“……衣服。”  
Lay坏心眼地当着张艺兴的面拆开一件包装：“可是宝宝，咱们俩的尺寸不一样。”  
“是你的尺寸。”  
“哦——原来很清楚老公的尺寸？带的是什么码？跟品牌要的时候人家没问你？”  
后来，张艺兴终于被Lay惹急了，躲进作曲室叮叮咚咚一整天，直到Lay换上他带来的内裤敲了第十二次门，才气呼呼鼓着嘴出来。  
Lay从回忆中回过神来，“等了我多久？”  
“没多久……”张艺兴被他吻得带出了鼻音，没等话音落下，就被Lay一个横抱搂进怀里，“去床上好不——”  
“Lay总！这是明天开会的文件！有几个地方改了需要跟您说下，Lay总？”  
房门被突然闯进来的助理哗地推开，Lay反应极快，闪身便将人抱进了旁边的洗手间。张艺兴还未从不速之客带来的惊恐中恢复过来，就被Lay抱着放在流理台上。  
“对不起，刚才开会让人改了点东西，怕回来我在洗澡就把卡给他让他直接送进来，见到你太高兴，忘了。”Lay从一旁摘下一件浴袍为张艺兴穿上，“在这等我会？我把他打发了就回来。”  
Lay重重按下抽水马桶，又把水龙头开到最大，在胳膊脸上上浇了两把，匆忙在张艺兴额头按下一吻，“别怕，等我回来。”  
洗手间的门被重新碰上，过了许久，张艺兴才恍然反应过来。门外有Lay和其他人交谈的声音，他虽然和Lay在一起许久，但顾及现在的职业限制，只有少数几个他身边的人知道。Lay一直将他保护得很好，只是他今天自作主张跑来，却也不是Lay的错。  
等待的时间总是过得很长，张艺兴看着镜中还未完全褪下情欲的身体，不知怎么，一个奇妙的想法从心底升腾上来。一墙之隔的客厅里传来悉窣交谈的人声，他心底有些犹豫，却按捺不住心底隐约的期待。他慢吞吞地脱下身上的浴袍，学着Lay的模样挤了点乳液抹在手心，分开腿在镜子前自顾自套弄起来。  
Lay会一只手照顾这里，一只手揉捏嫩红的乳头，或者是伸进他的嘴里搅动舌尖，Lay的手指很长，有时会带着淡淡的烟草味道，他知道Lay会在自己不在的时候抽烟，但他也不觉得有多么反感，甚至有些赧于言说的心动。  
无论是沉默吸烟的Lay，还是吸完烟为他清洁手指的Lay。  
张艺兴半仰着身子想象Lay在浴室的场景，Lay，Lay，不知道从什么时候起，自己的生活全部被这个名字充满，会在创作的时候不自觉想到他，会为了他叛逆地从团队中溜出来，会在看到每一个新鲜事物的时候下意识回头寻找他的身影……  
“那就这样，如果还有问题您随时跟我说。对了Lay总，同事们都说一块出去吃个饭，您也来吧？”  
“不用，我还有事，大家加班辛苦，开发票回来找我报销。”  
“好的Lay总！谢谢Lay总！啊，借您卫生间洗个手，我就直接去跟他们吃饭了……”  
他要进来！  
瞳孔在惊慌下急剧收缩，张艺兴下意识想要捡起地上的浴袍，身体却慢于意识动弹不得，又或者是他潜意识认为，有Lay在，Lay是不会让他进来的。  
“不方便，之前放了水准备泡澡。”  
“哦哦，那好……”血液急速冲向大脑人让张艺兴再听不清两人后续的对话，只剩下血管中的液体不断冲击耳膜的轰鸣，直到Lay推门进来，才轻轻捧着他的脸把人叫回来。  
“吓着了？”  
“没有。”张艺兴钻进Lay怀里，不知怎地Lay身上周正的衬衫长裤让他一阵烦躁，于是开始伸手一颗颗解那些恼人的扣子。  
“去床上好不好？”  
房间里的灯已经被全部点亮，巨大的落地窗在黑夜中将两个人的身影清晰投映在几十米高空，Lay的卧室没有像小说里描述的那样整洁，一件衬衫在床尾撂着，想是早上出门着急，未来得及收拾。几本专业书籍摊开摆在一旁的桌子上，床头还有几张张艺兴的手幅和卡通明信片。  
“这是什么？”  
“哦，Lay赶忙将几张纸收回来，上次演唱会，在门口领的，夹在箱子里带过来的。”  
“这样啊，”张艺兴顿了顿，抬头盯着Lay的眼睛，“那你要不要签名，签在身上那种？”  
Lay抿嘴一笑：“那你要不要老公，不穿衣服那种？”  
再没有多余的时间说话，张艺兴被Lay压在身下，被大于自己的体重压着带给人严密温暖的安全感，细密的亲吻从唇角落到下腹，Lay将张艺兴双腿捏在手中向上一折，却不知碰到了哪个地方，引得人轻哼皱眉。  
张艺兴忍痛的能力很强，尽管他几乎是立刻就控制住了表情，这点细小的变化也没有逃出Lay的眼睛。  
“哪里疼？”张艺兴是一名专业的dancer，Lay清楚这样程度的姿势不会让他受伤，他条件反射露出这样的表情，就势必是在瞒着他的地方受了伤。  
“没……没有哪里疼……”  
“哪里疼。”Lay脸上柔和的表情褪去了，张艺兴手腕还被Lay扣在头顶，居高临下的目光劈在身上，让人无处遁形。  
“真没……”  
“张艺兴，”Lay松开手重新端坐起来，身上的衬衣不知道掉在了哪里，只能随手抽来床尾那件套上，“你受伤与否不用宣之于众，你是舞者，是歌手，你只需要将舞台呈现出来。”  
失去拥抱的小兽有些惊慌，犹豫着向前凑去，却被不留情面地躲开。  
“可我不是你的路人，不是你的观众。”Lay顿了顿，从一旁拉过被子来给张艺兴盖上，又严肃道：“我关心你的舞台，更关心你的身体。”  
“没有什么事情比你对我还要更重要了，你明白吗？”  
就像一头56赫兹的鲸鱼，固执地追逐不知在多远之外的温暖洋流。它独自穿过陌生的鲸群，穿过太平洋，终于遇到了另一头同一频率的伙伴，他也会珍视你所珍视的一切，他不会阻拦，而是与你一同踏上向前的旅途。  
周遭的安静凝固成实体，接近零点，窗外的礼花开始陆续升向天空，紧闭的窗户将爆炸声响隔离开来，虚化成模糊了距离的闷响。  
“后空翻。”张艺兴在Lay的注视下终于开了口，“最后一个动作是空翻，我只有五天的时间练习，磕到腿了。”  
纤白的腿被Lay拉出来，果然看到先前被昏暗灯光隐藏的青紫印记，柔软的唇在膝盖上珍而重之印下一吻，“还有哪里？”  
“这里，”张艺兴从被子里伸出胳膊，拧着劲将臂肘凑到Lay嘴边：“落地的时候没站稳，碰到地上了。”  
“还有吗？”  
“脸上也有，也磕到了……”  
所有细小的伤痕都被温暖的唇小心安抚，如同一股暖流从身体注入，连身上的酸痛也好了一半。  
原来，将伤痛说出来，是这样的感觉。  
他习惯做一个强势的领导者，从不肯将背后的艰辛公之于众，所有的病痛都在深夜被他咬着牙吞咽下去，却没想到，试遍了良医灵药的他，会在一个人的吻中褪去大半的伤痛。  
是全世界最温柔的猎人，会纵容家里的小兽在外撒野，为它提供一个疗伤的小茅屋。  
“还有，还有这里。”张艺兴仰起脸来指了指自己嘟起来的嘴巴，“嘴巴也磕到了。”  
“嘴巴也磕到了？”Lay明白过来有些人在浑水摸鱼，故意别过脸去：“嘴巴要是也磕到了，那不是要变成个猪头？”  
窗外的焰火声陡然加密，春回大地，若是有个特别的人陪在身边，或许就是大家说的，叫做年味的东西。  
床头上的电子闹钟发出整点嘀的声响，艳丽的火花倒映在两人瞳孔当中，一个温暖却不带情色的吻应运而来。  
“新年快乐，我的小朋友。”  
张艺兴从被子里爬出来，跪在床上搂住Lay的肩膀，“我身上疼，老公轻一点好不好？”  
“身上疼就不要了好不好？”  
张艺兴扭扭头：“要。”  
“那你自己坐上来，老公抱着你弄好不好？”  
“好。”  
柔软的大床先后陷下两个浅坑，Lay按捺着耐心，托着张艺兴的腰放人一点一点吞吃进来，饱胀的填充感让腰腹处渗出一层酸痛，转眼就被更深层次的愉悦所替代。  
跪立的姿势维持不了太久，受伤的膝盖就向主人提出了抗议，Lay抱着张艺兴翻转过来，屈膝分开大腿，就着面对面的姿势重新插入进去。  
每一颗疼痛因子混合着快感凝结成液珠从皮肤表层渗透出来，蓬松的被子一半滑落在地上，一半随着床上的动作上下起伏。齿关咬啮的闷哼随着幅度增大变成抑制不住的放声呻吟，密集的吻同身下狂风暴雨般的抽插一同迎面扑来，直到人在爱和欲的深海中溺毙，沉没。  
天空被火光映成枣皮一样的暗红，零点过去许久，礼炮的声音也逐渐稀疏远去。干爽清洁的被窝很容易为人带来满满的幸福感，让睡颜都挂着甜蜜的笑。  
温暖的怀抱很容易让人陷入更安稳的梦乡，张艺兴偶尔压到了哪个地方痛得皱眉，都会被及时醒来的Lay拍着背安抚平静。  
他是光芒万丈的大明星，也是怀里只属于他的小朋友。


End file.
